Beautiful
by Youkai Hime90
Summary: Bankotsu had been called a lot of things monster, murderer, evil…but never beautiful. Bankotsu x Sango.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

Youkai Hime90: My muse just wouldn't leave me the hell alone, and as they say just go with the flow…as a result _this_ was created. Yep. Another Bankotsu x Sango fic. Yeah, there aren't that many out there and Youkai no Yume is known for her SessKag fics and Rose and Riomi is famous for writing her awesome KurKei fics (which I highly recommend by the way). I, Youkai Hime90 aspire to become famous too! Well, at least in the IY Fandom…(coughs). Also, this pairing is often overlooked and neglected and I often enjoy a good challenge so I decided to take it on. I plan on it being as long as three chapters, a far cry from my signature one-shots. With that said, enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Inuyasha.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes.**

'thought'

_flashbacks_

* * *

Beautiful

Prologue: Distant Memories

_By: Youkai Hime90_

Bankotsu had been called a lot of things; monster, murderer, evil…but never beautiful. So, to be called that, by someone other than Jakotsu, a child no less, bewildered and for some reason irked the normally smug mercenary to no end.

"Eh? What'd you say?" he demanded critically, almost disbelievingly, whipping around and gazing back down at the spirited, young girl, beaming up at him. He donned an annoyed expression, which wasn't a far cry from the usual cocky personage he always seemed to project.

The child in question looked no older than five or six. Judging by her sense of fashion and the way she looked, it was probably safe to say she was simply a child of one of the village women he'd spotted earlier. She donned a rose and white colored kimono, secured with a light green obi. Her long black hair fell loosely around her thin shoulders.

Bankotsu wondered what such a small child was doing in the middle of nowhere and without parent supervision, talking to a stranger such as himself. Was she lost? Had she been abandoned? It wasn't totally uncommon in the Feudal Era for parents to give up their children and leave them to fend for themselves. Mother nature had been far from cooperative this year.

"Ne, why are you carrying such a large sword?" the young girl asked in all her innocence, her large, brown eyes staring up at him inquisitively. Her gaze shifted between him and his Banryuu. Unconsciously, as a mother would surge forward to protect her child, Bankotsu shifted his sword up higher on his back and out of the child's reach.

She looked…familiar somehow, but he couldn't quite place it. He pushed that thought to the farthest corner of his mind and frowned expectantly down at her.

Not that he was obligated in anyway to answer her, Bankotsu simply offered, "It's not just _any _sword." As if his head could get any bigger, he smirked down at the young girl who looked up at him curiously. "It's my Banryuu, so keep your paws off it!"

The tanned child, with a small, pink mouth pouted up at him, arms dropping to her sides, before brightening instantly as she gushed up at him.

Bankotsu frowned, unnerved by her eyes, which held too much innocence that would not be condoned in this cruel, unforgiving world. Perhaps, he decided, her behavior was only to be expected in simple village children in their early years. Pure. Untainted. That is until the day that they're eyes were unveiled, when they were forced to face the harsh reality that life was far from rainbows and butterflies, as he was sure her bed time stories depicted.

"Oh wow…you have such pretty hair!"

Bankotsu's eye twitched. He smacked the young girl's hands and took a couple of steps back, staring at her warily. He usually didn't have the patience required for handling children, and this girl was no exception. Normally, he was heartless and condescending. If he were in his right mind he would have left her already, without so much as a glance back. After all, the only way to truly live was without regret.

But…what was it about this girl-child? She wasn't like any other children. She was…different somehow. This girl hadn't run away in fear at the mere sight of him and his large sword. In fact, she'd taken the initiative and had approached _him_, smiling happily as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"_You're beautiful."_

"You're funny, I like you!" the girl laughed to herself and plopped her bottom on the ground, giggling. She picked some wild flowers and offered them to him. He declined.

"I don't have time for this," he growled to himself.

Bankotsu watched the young girl roll around and play in the grass. She clapped her hands and giggled gaily, listening to the symphony of bird-song, calling for lovers and defending territory. A butterfly, drifting gently almost without purpose came into her line of sight and she held out her hand to it. Without hesitation, it alighted on her outstretched palm and closed it's delicate wings, sensing no threat.

"Pretty butterfly…"

'Kill her…'

He was ten feet behind her.

Bankotsu crouched, hand poised on his Banryuu. Unaware of the dark look in his eyes as he approached her slowly from behind.

He was five feet behind her.

His eyes had hardened with resolve then, and he raised his halberd and pointed it at her. The blade itself shined, glowing with a ghostly inner light even as the sunlight filtered through the tree tops.

He was right behind her.

His grip on his halberd slacked slightly and his arms shook as he watched her. Why was he hesitating?

'Damn it!'

He couldn't do it.

'Damn her, she-she musta put a spell on me or sumthin!'

He lowered his sword with a sigh just as she whipped her head around to stare at him with her large brown eyes. His eyes…were darker somehow as he stared blankly at the ground as if in a daze of some sorts. He remained silent all the while as she took a step closer to where he had sunken to his knees. A curious expression marred her girlish features and she bit her bottom lip.

"Why is the pretty man sad?" she asked quietly.

'Sad?'

Sad wasn't quite the word to describe how he felt. Shocked at his own weakness? Yes. Confused? Hell yeah! Ashamed that he had even considered taking her life?

…Yes.

But why in the seven hells had it bothered him? What was this feeling..?

He felt a strange sensation, one that he wasn't often given to experiencing. It was a twinge at the back of his mind, a prickle like an unwelcome claw on his neck. Bankotsu sighed quietly, his face expressionless as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

"The name's Bankotsu."

_The feeling was guilt._

The girl-child instantly brightened. "My name's Sango!"

'Sango?'

That was a pretty name. Didn't it mean coral or something? Well she was pretty so he supposed it suited her.

Bankotsu had no clue of the tangled web he would get himself into because of this mere child.

And as he allowed her to braid his lovely hair, weaving and threading her small fingers through his silky ebony tresses he is taken aback by the startling familiarity yet foreign softness of her touch, and he at last remembers. A smiling face comes to the surface of his mind, not yet tarnished and corroded by the haze of time like he had feared so long ago.

"_Onee-chan your so beautiful!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

Youkai Hime90: Yeah! I have six reviews! (jumps up and down happily) That's definitely a lot more than I expected! Hmm…if the prologue confused you sorry. Bankotsu was having a flash back of sorts. You see Sango, (yes Sango) reminded him of his deceased younger sister and that is why he was unable to kill her as a kid. But we'll divulge more into that later. Hehe…enjoy the fic!

Hahaoya- mother

Obaasan- grandmother

**Warning: I apologize for any OOC' ness!**

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Inuyasha.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes.**

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence_

* * *

Beautiful 

Chapter 1: Rebirth

_By: Youkai Hime90 _

The first time Sango died she was a little girl. She had been crouching near the edge of a lagoon, staring into the waters below with a curious expression on her features as she tried to decipher the mysteries it held within. Then, her younger brother had clumsily come barreling from behind and pushed her, his laughing brown eyes and freckles the last thing she saw as she lost her balance and slipped. Several times Sango resurfaced, catching sight of Kohaku's trembling form as he watched her drown. She'd reached for him once, gargling and screaming "Kohaku!" before her fingers brushed his, missed, her head going under. All she saw was green murky water as she sunk to the bottom, watching the little fish swim by in glimmers of silver. Her eyes fluttered closed and she could've sworn she'd seen a bright light.

'Obaasan?'

Her father came to her rescue and he pulled her ashore, breathing air into her lungs. Moments later, she'd sputtered to life, coughing up water, and he'd cradled Sango to his chest, crying "I thought I lost you!" An equally distraught Kohaku had begged his Anueue's forgiveness.

* * *

The second time Sango died she was a barely thirteen. She'd been sitting outside, holding a crying Kohaku against her chest. The healer who had come to their village had exited their hut, shaking his head at her father in mock remorse, saying things like "There was nothing I could do for her" or "She's gone to a better place now." Sango's body had shook as she'd sobbed her heart shattering over and over again when she realized her mother was gone. Her younger brother had wailed louder, his hot tears burning her skin. She had run after the healer who had failed her mother, and failed her father, and most of all failed Kohaku. Sango had pounded her small fists against him, wanting him to feel the raw, unbridled pain _she _felt. 

"You didn't save her! You didn't save hahaoya!" she screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "I hate you, I hate you, I _hate_ you!"

That day, Sango wished her mother had taken her with her.

* * *

The third time Sango had died it had all been a _lie_. Things had gone horribly wrong on what was supposed to be Kohaku's very first mission and she had watched as her sweet, baby brother slaughtered her father and kin. Blood splattered his face as he carried out the horrific acts, eyes completely blank and devoid of emotion. She'd turned just in time to see the spider's thread and had charged at the lord of the castle with a anguished cry. Then, unbearable pain scoured her back and she realized her own brother had attacked her. With tears in her eyes she watched him get slain by the lord's guards and she draped her body over his protectively, stroking his matted hair.

"Anueu I'm _scared,_" he'd whispered, as he'd felt all his life draining away from him.

"Shhh...everything will be alright," she'd lied, her eyes closing just as the shadow of death stole upon them.

Third time's a charm right?

* * *

Abhorrence and loathing pulsed in time with her heart and she was _reborn_.

Sango had clawed her way out of the earth, tasting blood and dirt in her mouth as she'd crawled from her grave. She had left apart of herself behind that day and had been born anew. The thirst for revenge had driven her on. For the first time in her life she had succumbed to the darkness, her mind in a haze as she'd given in to _him_. She had allowed the bastard to use her for his own means and she had attacked the hanyou, thinking it was _he _who had slain her village.

After all of the crazed madness and the jewel shard was plucked from her back, Sango collapsed. Pain and anguish enveloped her in waves and the woman child known as Kagome had cradled her compassionately like mother cradling a new born baby against her breast, eyes full of pity.

"Your so strong Sango-chan…" she'd whispered, stroking her sweaty bangs "You're too stubborn to die."

'No,' Sango had thought wryly, a bitter smile blossoming on her pretty features, 'I'm too stubborn to _live_.'

She just hadn't _succeeded_ yet.

That day Sango learned how to hate.

* * *

Kirara mewed unhappily as she trailed along side her mistress. Sango walked quietly, contemplatively, far ahead from the others. She can hear their whispers and feel their concerned eyes following after her and she shrugs off the feeling of being watched.

'Let them worry,' she thought bitterly.

That night she slept a ways off near the campfire, stroking Kirara idly before she drifted off to sleep. And she dreamed of happier times.

_Sango ran through the woods, laughing, spreading her fingers wide to allow the air to race through her hands. Kohaku called after her insistently, but she didn't heed his cries as she ran the opposite way, strolling along an unfamiliar dirt paved path. Her heart pounded excitedly in her small chest because this was the very first time little Sango had ever been alone in all of her six years of life. Thoughts of monsters and demons did not surface in her mind. Instead, she felt as if she could fly._

_Gradually, she slowed her hurried pace to a slower gait until she was walking, the first uneasiness entering through an unfamiliar door in her mind. Sango had looked at the unforgiving woods warily._

_She didn't know how long she wandered, lost and confused as she listened to the lulling melody of the wind. Sango studied the lush scenery as she walked and sighed quietly to herself. _

'_I miss_ _hahaoya,' she thought crestfallenly. She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of a crash and nearly jumped out of her skin. Deathly pale she walked towards the voice and crouched behind a bush. Sango stilled her breaths and leaned to get a better view._

_She gasped, it was another boy! _

_He looked to be about seventeen. He had long, lush raven hair that was tied back in a braid that swung back and forth as he whipped himself around recklessly, cursing under his breath. Judging by the way he looked he was definitely not from around here—his cobalt blue eyes, so much different from her brown orbs and bronzed skin just stood out and screamed to the world he was different from her._

_Sango blushed._

'_At least I'm not alone now,' she'd thought smiling. Instantly brightening she jumped out from her hiding place and skipped towards the stranger with pretty blue eyes._

"_You're beautiful," she said smiling. She blushed at her own words. As she got closer, Sango froze when he turned around to face her._

"_Came to join the party?" His eyes gleamed dangerously, as he paused in polishing his Banryuu and gestured to the carnage around him, the bodies of the slain laying sliced and diced at his feet in masses. Maggots writhed in the decaying bodies of the dead, the scent of blood thick and putrid in the air. Sango screamed in horror and backed away from the approaching mercenary. _

_She saw her father and wept for him to save her as the mass murderer came towards her dark and menacing. He shook his head and wagged his finger at her scolding, his dark narrowed eyes disappointed._

"_What did I tell you Sango? Never talk to strangers."_

_Bankotsu smirked as he stood up and raised his sword, which gleamed red in the eerie light._

"_One…thousand and one."_

Sango woke in a cold sweat, the hairs on her skin raised in alarm. She exhaled in relief; it was just a dream, just a horrible, horrible dream. She closed her eyes and raised and hand to her head, rubbing her temples. Slowly, she stood up, careful not to disturb the others. It was still dark, and she decided to take a walk to clear her head.

Quiet and unnoticed, Sango left the merry little camp, the breeze picking up slightly as she entered the woods.

* * *

"Whatcha thinking bout Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked quietly as he stared at his leader curiously.

Bankotsu snorted and rolled on his side, staring into the distance. He was stubborn but Jakotsu would get him to crack.

"Come on…! Tell me! Please?" The drama queen batted his eye lashes at him invitingly. Bankotsu's annoyed look increased ten fold and he shot up, hands on his hips as he gazed down at his friend indignantly. His eye brow twitched and he folded his arms.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Come on, please! I won't stop bothering you until you tell me..!" Jakotsu whined, shaking Bankotsu's shoulder insistently. He gave him the best puppy dog look he could muster, pouting. The Shichinin-tai's leader's look of annoyance gradually faded and his bottom lip trembled before he burst.

"Your not fair! You know I can't resist the puppy dog look!" he cried like a child throwing a tantrum. He plopped his bottom on the ground and Jakotsu seated himself happily, his eyes gleaming with triumph.

"So, that means you'll tell me right?"

Bankotsu sighed.

"Does that mean yes?"

"Unfortunately."

"So, what were you thinking about? Or…whom if that's the case," Jakotsu sighed dreamily, eyes full of stars, "Lately it seems my mind has been plagued with thoughts of my dear, sweet Inuyasha!"

Bankotsu blinked. "As in dog boy? I told you that would never work out! He's our enenemy! Do I have to spell it out for you? Enenemy. E-N-E-N-E-M--"

Jakotsu sweat dropped. "You mean E-N-E-M-Y?" he corrected flatly.

"Uh…yeah, you know what I mean! It just wouldn't work! Frankly, Jakotsu I'm worried about you. This attraction you have to good guys could get you into a lot of trouble!"

"I can't help myself! He has such cute dog ears! I just wanna touch' em!" he exclaimed. His blue eyes grew mischievous and he stared at Bankotsu teasingly.

Bankotsu sputtered. "What?"

"You like that girl don't you?"

"…What are you talking about? The only girl in my life is my Banryuu! Believe me, she's plenty enough!"

Jakotsu tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking contemplative for a moment. His eyes lit up and he grinned ear to ear. "It's the miko isn't it?"

The seventeen-year old growled, shaking his head. "As if!" he scoffed at such a thought, as if he were offended. "She's too dependent. She'd be whining for me to carry her all the time and I don't have time for that. Besides, her voice is annoying."

Jakotsu blinked. "The only girl I can think of is the taijiya…What was her name? I think the monk said it…oh it's on the tip of my tongue. Kami she was dirty!" he paused for a moment in thought, frowning. Jakotsu instantly brightened upon remembering and clapped his hands happily. "Oh, that's right, Sango!"

The sound of crickets chirping into the night greeted his ears and Jakotsu frowned, whirling around and looking for his long-time friend.

"Bankotsu! Bankotsu!" he pouted, crossing his arms crestfallenly.

Bankotsu had long since disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Everyone thanks so much for the support and I really appreciate all of your positive input! Anyway, I'm pretty sure there will be at least two more chappies…which is longer than I expected it to be. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter!

**Reviewer Response/s:**

Raven Shinobi: Thanks so much for pointing that out to me in your review! I didn't really do my research since I was in too much of a rush to get into the story (plus I'm kinda rusty since I haven't watched the series since last year). I apologize for this error and am very sorry if I have confused anyone!

TeamRocket Sapphire: Yeah, I'm proud of what I've done so far! I think it's gotten off to a good start myself. Unfortunately, I'm not sure if it should have a happy ending or a sad one..

luckynumber3: Humor is always good and since this is supposed to be am angst/romance fic I thought it wouldn't hurt to add some to lighten the mood.

Curious-George5498: I'm glad to know I inspired you and I'm looking forward to reading your sequel!

Jill1209: Well I try, thanks for noticing! Sometimes though I feel like I go over the top…

**Warning: I apologize for any OOC' ness!**

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Inuyasha.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes.**

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence_

* * *

Beautiful 

Chapter 2: Collide

By: Youkai Hime90

Bankotsu strolled along the path leisurely, not exactly sure where he was going. Broken moonlight passed though the ancient trees a hundred feet tall, illuminating the world in a mist of moonbeams. Tightly packed dirt was dotted here and there with weeds and plants that had grown there. It was lined with wildflowers and leafy shrubs, adding to the wild feel of the area.

'Sango…that's what I heard the monk call her right?'

Bankotsu's blue eyes stared straight ahead and unseeing as he contemplated this thought. Thoughts and mindless rambles ran rampant and wild in the mercenary's head. Wholly unwelcome ones at that.

'Sango…'

The image of a laughing and smiling little girl with large brown eyes popped inside his head and was replaced by a hot babe in skin smoothing silken black armor. In his mind he watched as she hurled a large boomerang over her head, mentally cringing as it sailed through the air and split a tree in half.

That just couldn't be possible.

Bankotsu paused and gazed up at the star streaked sky, watching as a streak of silver fell across the moon. Gazing at the heavens Bankotsu snorted. 'Heaven? God? There's no such thing.'

The mercenary was snapped out of his thoughts by the snapping of a twig. Whipping his head to the side, his eyes widened. Bankotsu watched the bushes rustle and acted quickly.

Moments later, he wheezed as he struggled to hang onto a large branch, knuckles turning white. Somehow, he managed to swing himself up. Sighing he pressed his back against the tree and glanced down at the ground.

Bankotsu didn't believe in God, and it was that simple. He knew from first hand experience there was no such thing as the afterlife. All the waited beyond the grave was oblivion and nothingness. That was why he was determined to take this second opportunity, this second chance at life.

But, he did believe in destiny. Bankotsu believed that it took you where you were to go and the end that is to end you. Perhaps, he thought wryly, a smirk blossoming on his handsome features, the hands of fate had lead him here and that's why the object of his thoughts now stood in a daze below him.

Sango glanced around at the green foliage confusedly, lowering her kantana. Mind in a jumble she paused, as if in thought. "That's strange…I could've sworn I'd heard something."

Bankotsu grinned at the thought of pulling one over the taijiya. Mentally patting himself on the back and eyes beaming with triumph Bankotsu failed to notice the subtle glance Sango sent his way. He gazed down at her, a smug grin on his handsome features, which quickly faded away into a look of pure hentai.

He drooled.

Bankotsu may have been considered a cold-blooded, heartless murderer but he still possessed the mind of a horny teenager. From where he was sitting he could see down the taijiya's white and rose colored kimono and the sight was absolutely lovely. Mouth watering Bankotsu momentarily forgot to breathe. He missed the way Sango's nostrils flared. She moved. Bankotsu silently cursed under his breath.

'Damn it!'

Sango's brown eyes narrowed in realization and her muscles tensed.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Bankotsu jumped out of the way just in time. Feet skidding, he landed on his feet, staring at the slayer intently. In the darkness, his cobalt eyes glittered with faint amusement.

"Careful now, for a second there I was sure you were trying to hit me."

Her body was tensed and Sango stood there motionless, exchanging surprised stares with the mercenary. "B-Bankotsu!"

His smirk widened. "Glad to know you remembered my name."

Sango's eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

'Feisty,' a voice in the back of his mind purred. He took another calculated step towards her.

"Me? I could ask the same of you. But, if you must know…" Bankotsu paused, eyes roving over her overly, curvy body suggestively, "I was simply enjoying the lush scenery."

His eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched her bristle with anger, a familiar spark igniting in her mahogany eyes that hadn't been there before. Bankotsu gazed at Sango in silence, studying her intently in the dark. 'Little Sango.'

He would've never had guessed in a million years. 'Damn she's pretty.'

Bankotsu had seen innumerable beautiful women and girls but he was sure she was the most beautiful one of all. Struggling to tear his eyes off her supple body, he looked at her face instead. Her face, framed by long, wavy black hair was simply breathtaking, her fair skin seeming to shimmer in the faint moonlight. Her full red lips were turned up in a frown, dark eyes sparkling in the near darkness.

On the outside, Sango appeared as pretty and delicate as a china doll. One that stayed out of harm's way and collected dust on a high shelf, out of children's' reach in a small little corner. However, on the inside she was a turbulent of emotion and iron will strength.

Bankotsu's eyes sought out hers and he was shocked by their lack of luster. He had remembered back in her youth how large and innocent they had been, always brimming with curiosity and child-like wonder. Now, they swirled with darkness.

Wary, searching, and afraid.

Shrouded.

Bankotsu decided he didn't like this particular change in his Sango.

"You changed," Bankotsu breathed. For better or for worse Bankotsu hadn't decided yet. His eyes had darkened his voice serious.

Sango stared back at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He paused. Maybe she didn't remember him. Bankotsu's mind was swamped with an odd exchange of both relief and loss. The only logical and possible explanation that could explain this change in Sango was both simple and complex. "You've grown up."

She nodded slowly in acknowledgement.

Sun kissed freckles and brown eyes flashed across his mind and Bankotsu paused. "You kind of look like that ninja that works for Naraku…" he stated thoughtfully, more to himself than to her.

Sango jerked. Pain filled her brown eyes and the deep, wrenching anguish was as acute and sharp as when Kohaku's sickle was thrust into her back. She looked pained by the mention of the boy and Bankotsu frowned but didn't say anything. He never was good with words.

Her voice was calm and steady and Bankotsu wondered if he'd merely imagined it. "Yes…Kohaku is my brother."

"Why are you here demon exterminator?" _Do you remember..?  
_  
The taijiya hesitated. Ashamed. Confused perhaps at this sudden turn of events. "I-I had a nightmare." _Yes. _

Bankotsu was both overjoyed and flustered. Happy because she remembered him and angry because he didn't know what to say.

"Why do you fight for him?"

Bankotsu blinked slowly. "What?"

"Why do you fight for Naraku?"

"He promised me life." Bankotsu shrugged, as if it were obvious. Sango frowned.

"He makes a lot of promises."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really…how would you know?"

"Does it matter?" she scowled at him, clearly annoyed. She made a move to leave but he quickly blocked her path. Eyes furious Sango quickly drew her katana. It was only a hairsbreadth away from grazing the mercenary's chest and Bankotsu barely flinched.

"Where do you think you're going? I didn't say you could leave yet."

Sango's thoughts whirled, wondering what game he played, what he wanted, and why he taunted her so. She didn't withdraw instead she stood there, brown eyes narrowed as she studied her supposed enemy. His blue eyes met hers head on, silently challenging her, daring her to protest. And Sango was never one to turn away a challenge.

"What do you want?" she asked him, steel edging her voice.

"To talk," he said, as if he were talking about the weather. A total look of disbelief crossed Sango's face.

"You want to…talk?" The taijiya detected no threat but still…it wasn't usually in her nature too trust the words of a mass murderer.

"Naraku doesn't know I'm here. Look, if you think this is some estranged plan or evil plot of his its not. All I want is to talk," he paused seeing her frown, "Really."

Sango glanced around uncertainly, half expecting Naraku to jump out at any second. Curiosity peaked she ignored the rational part of her brain and turned to once again face Bankotsu who regarded her impatiently, arms crossed.

'You'll regret this later…' the voice in the back of her mind protested.

"..About what?"

* * *

Warm, grayish blue orbs fluttered open, blinking slowly as sleep left them. Kagome lay on her side, and stared up at the silvery moon quietly, stars shining brightly in the night sky. She yawned softly, stretching her arms above her head. Sitting up, the miko rubbed her eyes of sleep and noticed that Kirara was sleeping alone a couple of feet away from her. Squinting in the darkness Kagome called out quietly, confused.

"Sango..?"

Shippo stirred beside her and she froze, not wanting to wake him. His face gave off a look of innocence as he slept and Kagome felt her heart soften in the familiar way it had recently begun to whenever she looked at him. In his sleep he smiled and cuddled against her side, muttering incoherently in her shirt. Kagome managed to catch the tell tale end of the kit's last statement.

"Haha…baka hanyou…pocky's all mine..."

Giggling, she stroked the boy's hair affectionately before standing up. She was about to call out again when a gruff, familiar voice called out before her.

"Don't bother." The voice came from the direction of the tree. In the darkness Kagome met glittering amber orbs.

"What?"

Inuyasha snorted in clear disdain. "You heard me baka. Don't. Bother."

"Why?"

"Because she's not _here_."

Kagome huffed. "Fine than Mr. Know-it all, since you're so smart where do you think she is?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know. But don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

"But…"

"Sango can take care of herself Kagome. Whatever she's up to it's none of our business. Let her handle it by herself. If she wanted us to tag along wouldn't she have woke us all up?"

Kagome nodded. She supposed he was right. But it was always in her nature to worry about others. Obviously, it was her mother's fault.

"Just go to sleep." The hanyou's voice was soft yet firm.

Surprisingly, Kagome obeyed. There was a shuffle of feet and another exchange of insults. Moments later her chest rose and fell gently, the soft whispering sound of her breathing indicating she had fallen back to sleep. Kagome had curled onto her side, her arms wrapped around a softly snoring kitsune. The camp was silent and pretty soon even the hanyou had followed the rest of his friends into the world of dreams, arms crossed holding his precious Tetsaiga. Crickets chirped softly into the night air, and the forest's leaves quivered. Miroku, who had awaken the first time Kagome had called out lay there quiet and cold, a million possibilities and mindless rambles running through his stressed mind.

And he worried.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

Sango is my all time favorite female character in Inuyasha. I mean seriously, she's the best! Kikyou comes in second because she's just such a tragic, misunderstood character, followed closely by Kagome. Sango has just overcome so much. It kinda sickens me to see so many stories surrounding Kagome when Sango (Kikyou too) are such rich characters. Seriously. Not many people make it out alive and crawl out of their make-shift graves because of sheer will. Sango is the strongest girl in the entire series!

GO SANGO!

(coughs) Sorry had to get that off my chest.

Anyways, if you're a MirSan fan (heh I'm rhymed) you will definitely not like this chapter. Then again…why would you be reading a BanSan fic in the first place?

Ciao!

**Reviewer Response/s:**

wOlfgiRl15: Typically it takes me 1-2 weeks to update, unless I'm getting lots of homework and stuff. I swear my teacher's are out to get me; both my Art teacher and my L.A. teacher gave me projects over the break! Can you believe that? So I apologize for the long wait!

raven-999: Yeah, I totally agree! (laughs) But…it does make sense right? Even though technically he's what… (counts fingers) 32, Bankotsu still possesses the mind of a seventeen year old.

luckynumber3: Aww…thanks! I've wracked my brains for ideas and I think I'm doing good so far, it's great to know you like it!

Jill1209: Well, hopefully this chapter's better. Thanks for the compliment though.

Wolf Princess 2006: "Interesting!" I was SO going for that! Lol.

Bankotsu the Mercenary: I'm flattered really that you even considered asking me that. It's great to know you consider my story worthy enough to be added to your C2.

Nytingail-Samurai2: I'm glad to know you like it; hopefully you'll like this chapter as much as you liked my last one.

Sango's Counterpart: Don't be ashamed that you can't write a Bankotsu/Sango; to be honest I can't write a Sesshoumaru/Sango! I know pretty lame rite? Lol. Thanks for noticing my descriptiveness. I try my best but details aren't everything ya know? I try not to go over the top.

Kitty-Cat-13-7: Thanks for the compliment, I apologize for the wait!

Raven Shinobi: I don't really care for MirSan. He'll try once he's realized his mistake but in the end fail miserably.

Bellebelle3: Personally, I only like Bankotsu paired up with Sango. But I'm flattered to know you like my story. Again, I apologize for the long wait!

**Warning: I apologize for any OOC' ness!**

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Inuyasha.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes.**

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence_

* * *

Beautiful 

Chapter 3: Cycles

By: Youkai Hime90

Kagome smiles bright, bright like the sun and reassures Sango that happiness is within her reach, like a precious star in the sky waiting to be plucked. She is the epitome of light, glittering brightly as she offers Sango hope on a silver platter. The taijiya is alarmed by her unfamiliar brilliance and retreats into the shadows.

'You _lie_.'

Sango has died before, buried dead and cold in a make-shift grave in the courtyard of a false lord. And she knew once death claimed you, your soul stayed there, in that place where nightmares were real and dreams were dreams. Happiness was unattainable and as each day passed Sango felt the weight of her dead-brother's flaccid arms tighten and wind around her neck. With each stolen breath beyond the grave, Sango felt Kohaku dragging her down, down, down back into the earth where dirt clogged her nose and guilt clouded her soul.

That's why Sango could relate to the mercenary who felt winter in his veins where blood should be and a sharp, heavy blade slicing through the back of his neck. The two of them shared a unique understanding; there was certain darkness in death that one could never escape even in resurrection. For you see, it was never meant to be survived.

Bankotsu's chalcedony irises stared at Sango silently before his pursed lips gave way to a knowing smile. "So, you've died too," he breathed amusedly. "I suppose we're more alike than you thought, huh taijiya?"

Sango chose not to respond, gazing at the forest floor quietly. But Bankotsu would not take her silence as an answer. He gripped her chin gently forcing her to meet his gaze. She inhaled sharply, unsure of what to think of his close proximity. His warm breath wafted against her cheek and brushed against her flushed ear, causing her to shiver.

"You should consider joining me," he said thoughtfully, captivated by her mahogany eyes. "I'm the only one capable of truly understanding you Sango-_chan_."

She flinched, warm smiles and blue eyes flashing across her mind. Anger spiking Sango glared at Bankotsu. She didn't care if this man had spared her life as a child, no one was allowed to call her that except for Kagome. Noticing her reaction Bankotsu smiled, his darker side enjoying her pain.

"Hit a sore spot did I? I never did understand what you saw in that girl… I mean really, what exactly do you have in common with her, or the rest of them for that matter? Nothing. You should think about it," Bankotsu said, tapping her temple.

Sango jerked away from his touch, as if parched by fire. Her eyes were hard, voice edged with steel as she backed away from him. In the waning moonlight Sango glowed, shoulders squared, chin tilting up in defiance. "You're right. Kagome and I have nothing in common. But that's what draws me to her. That's why I want to be her friend. Maybe I'll become a better person because of it."

Sango spun around on her heel and made a move to leave when she felt Bankotsu's hand settle on her shoulder. Hesitantly, she met his gaze, cobalt eyes boring into hers. "It doesn't matter how much they want to help you, Sango. You know why? Because they'll never understand you." _He'll never understand you.._

Sango understood the hidden meaning behind his words.

And as Sango shuffled listlessly towards camp, the sun bathing the waking earth in golden sunlight she set out to prove Bankotsu wrong. His words unwillingly stayed with her and Sango pondered his last words.

"_Till next time, slayer."_

'Next time…?'

What made Bankotsu think there would be a next time Sango thought, slipping into camp like an elusive shadow. The hanyou was the first to greet her, grunting a good morning before brushing past her. His amber eyes had lingered on hers for a split second and Sango couldn't help but think he just _knew_ where she had been last night. She didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified.

Sango was surprised to see Kagome up, bright and early. The miko brightened upon spotting her and called her over. Beaming, Kagome chirped "Good morning!"

"Good morning," Sango said, albeit a little uneasily. The taijiya was wary and settled on her knees properly.

Kagome looked over her shoulder at a slumbering Miroku before gazing back at Sango. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "You know, when you left in the middle of the night I was really worried about you."

Sango's heart clenched in her chest and suddenly she felt very guilty. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-"

Kagome shushed her, pressing a finger against the taijiya's lips. She smiled softly. "You had _him_ worried too."

Understanding exactly what Kagome meant by "him" Sango felt a light blush dust her cheeks as she casted a wayward glance at the monk.

"R-really?"

"Really."

Perhaps, there was hope for them yet.

* * *

Sango loved Miroku, and she swore that she could see in his eyes, the beguiling smile that he loved her too. Perhaps that was why she had restrained herself from slapping him when she'd felt his hand slide down to the small of her back, only to curve around her waist. Sango's back had stiffened from his touch out of reflex, anticipating the movement of his hand. Time passed and Miroku's hand had not strayed and Sango had found herself staring at him questioningly. Miroku had merely avoided her gaze, chattering away happily with a semi-surprised miko. Kagome stole curious glances at the taijiya but chose to say nothing, a knowing smile curling her lips.

Sango blushed furiously.

"So, um do you really think the lord of this mansion will let us stay?" Kagome asked quietly as they walked along the lavished corridor. The place was huge. Anyone could tell that who ever owned it was definitely loaded.

Miroku nodded. "Positive. I saved the man's life after all so he is obliged to return the favor."

Inuyasha eyed the monk suspiciously. "You sure you aren't just gonna pull that same crap you always do every time we visit a village? The whole 'there's a dark, ominous cloud hovering over the area'?"

"Inuyasha, I thought you had more confidence in me!" Miroku cried dramatically, sparing him a mock hurt look his way. He flashed Sango a grin, causing her to flush even more.

Inuyasha remained unperturbed, ears flattening against his head. "Whatever you say, monk." He frowned as they approached the middle of the room, noticing that the number of women far outnumbered the men. By this time, Miroku had let his arms drop to his sides and had distanced himself from Sango, smiling cheerfully as he waved to some of them. The women in return sent him sultry glances and winked.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. 'Concubines. Damn, the monk's gonna have a field day.'

The hanyou noticed irritably the flirtatious looks the poorly clad women were sending his way as well. One of them had as much guile as to lip her lips invitingly, eyes roving over his body. He growled softly and they scattered like dust to the wind and Kagome glared at him.

"Oh wow," she said sarcastically, noticing everyone's eyes were focused solely on them. "Way to make a good first impression Inuyasha."

Meanwhile, Sango stared at Miroku in a mixture of silent hurt and disbelief.

* * *

"Not again. Damn it," Bankotsu mumbled to himself.

For a moment the mercenary merely stood there, too pissed to say anything else. The hand not holding his Banryuu clenched into a fist until his knuckles bled white. Rage hit him square in the chest and his gaze nearly bled red.

'Jakotsu. Suikotsu.'

It was just so hard to believe that they were really gone. He stepped over to where the bodies lay of his fallen comrades, nostrils flaring as he breathed in the smell of singed hair and burned flesh. More than likely they had been taken off guard. Suikotsu's face was open in a silent scream, eyes clenched shut tightly. The pain of being burned alive was evident in the doctor's face.

'Hell, at least he has a face.'

Jakotsu was barely recognizable, what with his normally laughing features being melted off and all. Bankotsu growled. He had taken the most damage, his flesh charred beyond the point of recognition.

"_Are you serious Jakotsu?"_

_Jakotsu blinked and peered at his leader with a curious look on his features. "Why not? I mean, you're the one who said you wanted us to give you any shikon shards we come across right?" _

_A genuine grin flashed across Bankotsu's face and he nodded, showing off his newly found shard. Sunlight sparkled off of it and the leader of the Shichinin-tai felt tears roll down his cheeks. Bankotsu wrapped an arm around Jakotsu, who appeared mildly alarmed by the action. _

"_Aniki?" he questioned hesitantly, his eyes searching his. _

_Bankotsu grinned ear to ear and he squeezed Jakotsu in a bone-crushing, bear hug. Happiness shined brightly in his blue eyes and Jakotsu struggled to breathe._ _"You're the best!" he exclaimed, drawing back to smile at his friend. "I swear, you're the only one in the world I can trust, even if you are a little strange!"_

Bankotsu's hands were dirty and he took a moment to step back and survey his work. Two mounds of dirt met his azure gaze. One served as a final resting place for his former companion Suikotsu and the other belonged to his longtime best friend Jakotsu. The task had been a grim one but he knew it had to be done. Pain shined in his eyes briefly for a moment before it was quickly suppressed, anger quickly taking its place.

'You better watch out Renkotsu. Because you're going down.'

At that moment he vowed he would have his revenge. The moment Bankotsu saw that damn traitor's face he wouldn't hesitate, he would make that bastard wish he'd never been resurrected. Bankotsu licked his lips and imagined impaling him with his Banryuu and let his imagination wander from there.

He gripped his halberd tightly. The need to kill something coursed through his veins and his blood lust drive increased ten fold at the sound of life. "Nothing a good slaughter won't cure," he assured himself softly, a grin flashing across his features.

* * *

Sango sat quietly away from the others, eyes downcast as she attempted to block out the light and cheery laughter of Miroku and the extremely pretty girl he currently sported on his arm. Sango frowned, brown eyes darting from one to the other. The monk noticed her stare and flashed a charming smile her way, blissfully oblivious of the mixed emotions simmering just beneath the taijiya's eyes.

'The nerve of him!' she thought, astounded by his ignorance. 'How can he _do_ that? And right in front of me no less!' Sango's cheeks flushed a rosy hue as she lowered her eyes, picking at her food dejectedly. Her body stiffened at the sound of the monk's voice.

"Why so quiet?" Miroku inquired playfully. His blue eyes sparkled with a mischievous light as he raised a bottle of sake into the air. "There's plenty to go around! Right Chizuko?"

The daughter of the lord smiled sweetly at him and nodded, casting Sango a glance. She tightened her grip on Miroku's arm, which didn't go unnoticed by Sango.

"Miroku-sama who's she?" Chizuko asked sweetly, pointing at her blatantly.

He glanced back at the other girl and smiled. Sango's brow twitched and she resisted the urge to smack them both. She drummed her fingers angrily on the floor and imagined impaling the "sweet maiden" with her kantana when she wasn't looking. Oh, the look on her face would be priceless.

Sango barely cracked a smile. "The name's Sango."

'And in case you haven't noticed I'm sitting right here.'

Miroku laughed but Sango had a feeling that he was far from amused, more like trying to brush off the increasing awkward situation at hand.

"Well, the two of us certainly do have history…but enough about me. Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"

Sango couldn't believe her ears. 'History..? Is that all I am to you…Houshi-sama?'

"Isn't this great?" Shippo exclaimed. Unaware of the demon slayer's misery he gaped at the platters of food set before him. The kitsune's mouth watered and his green eyes sparkled with delight. "FREE FOOD!" He reached out to grab a skewered fish and his hand was smacked away by a much larger one.

"Ow! Hey, that was _mine_!" Shippo screeched. He glared daggers at the hanyou who had stolen his food in what he was hoping would be a heart-stopping 'all fear me' kind of look. The effect was somewhat ruined when he stuck out his tongue.

"Heh, tough luck kid," Inuyasha snorted. Shippo pouted and whined, tugging insistently at Kagome's shirt.

"Kagome, he stole my fish!" The miko sighed quietly, shaking her head at the two.

"Inuyasha, why do you always have to antagonize Shippo? He's just a kid for kami's sake."

"It's not my fault he has bad reflexes! Maybe if you stopped babying him he'd grow up!" Inuyasha shot back angrily.

"I do not baby Shippo!"

"Yeah you do!"

"DO NOT!"

"Do too you dumb wench!"

"Inuyasha why do you always have to be such a jerk!" Kagome screamed, "Why can't you pick on someone your own size?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, stupid?" Inuyasha shouted to the woman sitting beside him, staring at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"It means…it means…sit boy!" Kagome replied, her anger instantly rising. She huffed as the spell sent the hanyou crashing into the floor, a triumphant gleam in her eyes. Once he had gotten back to his feet they were at it again. Inuyasha was determined to get in the last word no matter what.

"Wench, what you have to do that for?"

"SIT!"

Shippo, who had by this time lost interest in their squabble, waltzed over to where Kirara was. He gazed at Kagome and Inuyasha quietly, a perplexed expression on his youthful face. His tail bounced from side to side and Kirara mewed and batted it playfully.

"Sheesh. I wonder what they're fighting about," Shippo said.

After the fifth or sixth sit Inuyasha retreated with his tail between his legs and things finally started to calm down. Kagome sighed hopelessly. 'Why does he have to be so immature?' she thought irritably. Face afluster, Kagome turned to Sango for reassurance in her patience and love for her beloved, but oh, so stupid hanyou.

But, Sango seemed pre-occupied with something or rather someone. The miko followed the direction of her friend's gaze with her eyes and nearly gagged when they came to rest upon a blushing Chizuko chattering away happily with an equally enthusiastic Miroku. Kagome's lips quirked up into the beginnings of a frown.

'I can't believe it…he's flirting _again_! What a man-whore! He's so insensitive! Not to mention poor Sango! Oh kami, I can only imagine what this is doing to her..'

Kagome glanced at her friend and a look of concern washed over her face. Sincere sympathy swelled in her gentle heart for the older girl's plight and she noticed Sango hadn't eaten any of her food yet. It was probably cold by now. Kagome nudged her shoulder.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

Sango blinked. She could see the apprehension in Kagome's eyes, and she thought, from the miko's ready acceptance when she first buried her head in her lap and cried to the way she radiated such warmth showed how much like a mother Kagome really was.

Sango smiled. "Maybe later. I'm not really hungry right now."

She returned her attention to the matter at hand and her eyes widened like saucers. She knew she was being paranoid and ridiculous but…she could've sworn that there had been a _gap_ before. Because she would've noticed most definitely if their bodies had been _that_ close together. Maybe, she was going crazy. Nonetheless she glared.

Raising the chopstick clamped noodles to her lips she began to chew. Well, more like gnash her teeth. They seemed to be in deep conversation and Sango couldn't help but notice how casually Miroku's hand was draped over the girl's shoulder. She slurped the rest of her soup, keeping her eyes on them the entire time. Miroku said something and apparently it was absolutely _hilarious_ because moments later the girl had broke into a fit of giggles. Sango's curiosity was peaked and her attention shifted to the girl.

Chizuko was pretty. Even Sango could admit that. No where near as radiant as Kagome-chan but she was far from ugly. She had long chestnut brown hair that cascaded past her shoulders in waves, and pale milky white skin.

'Un-marred at that.' Sango thought with a touch of admiration. Chizuko's hands were small and soft while Sango's were tough and calloused from training. Her dark green eyes radiated life and she was demure and delicate as a flower. She was the daughter of a wealthy lord and she was oh so naïve. Chizuko was everything she wasn't and that made Sango hate her even more.

"Miroku-sama!" Chizuko gushed girlishly, eyes sparkling, "You're terrible!" She laughed, before batting her eyelashes at him and glancing away. After a moment of much consideration the girl let out another overjoyed squeal. She threw her arms around him whole-heartedly. "But, of course I would!" she beamed.

Sango's heart skipped a beat.

"It would be an honor to bear your children Miroku-sama."

Sango froze, paralyzed by her words. Kagome glanced at her and felt uneasiness and worry tug at her heart strings insistently. She had seen Sango get upset before but never like this. The miko spared Miroku a glance and noticed the "uh oh I fucked up" look on his face. He gazed at Kagome who shot him an angry glare.

"_Will…will you bear my child Sango? When we have defeated Naraku will you be mine?"_

_He held her hands in his and the taijiya blushed, glancing away into the sunset. Tears of happiness glimmered in the corner of her eyes and Sango was amazed by how easily one could be affected by a few simple words._

"_Yes. I want to be with you…Houshi-sama."_

Sango had gotten so good at pretending, she had managed to fool himself all the while. The lies she had kept repeating to herself, the wall of denial that she had built, had all finally come crumbling down. Sango's perfect little world instantly shattered and the resounding echo of Miroku's promise rung clearly in her mind, smarting like a sting. Sango's heart clenched painfully in her chest, as she struggled to her feet, her vision blurred from her tears. The world tipped and turned and without another word she dashed madly for the door.

* * *

The sound of her hand connecting with his cheek resounded loudly in the air, causing the birds of the forest to cry out and take flight to the sky in a flurry of wings. The shocked expression that flashed across his face as his mind slowly registered that she had slapped him further served to splinter and crack her heart.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango cried, choking through her sobs, "How _could _you?"

"Sango," Miroku said softly, and she stumbled, and he was all shining eyes and weak smiles. "Please, just listen to what I have to say-"

"No," Sango shook her head sadly at him, "I don't want to hear your excuses anymore. I'm tired of it. I'm tired of everything." Tears were streaming down her face and the taijiya could've cared less at that moment. She just wanted to get _away_.

"Sango, you know I love you," Miroku whispered, reaching for her. She glared at him, shoving his hands away from her.

"No, I don't Houshi. I don't know anything anymore. Y-you don't even act like we have a relationship," Sango whispered, covering her face. "Every time a pretty girl comes along…you act like I don't exist!"

Miroku tried again, smiling weakly. "That isn't true. Don't you remember? I asked you to bear my child-"

"Along with hundreds of other girls!" Sango cried, eyes dark as the fringe of a midnight storm. Her body shook and she struggled to control her sobbing, breathing heavily.

"I'm not serious when I ask them," Miroku countered defensively, "it's just-"

"You feel like less of a man if you're not flirting?" Sango demanded. "Is that it?"

Miroku said nothing. He didn't confirm her words nor did he deny them. In Sango's mind that could only mean she was right.

Sango bowed her head, her bangs shielding her eyes. She sighed. Not an overdramatic, fake sigh, but a real one. A tired sigh. Light and quiet. A single, luminous tear streamed down her cheek and hit the softened ground below. The air was crisp and she shivered. Glancing up at the heavens the sky looked ominous and dark, black clouds spreading through the sky like a cancerous mass.

It was raining.

'How symbolic.' Sango thought.

"Maybe, we really weren't meant for each other," she responded slowly, voice drawn out. Her voice sounded far away.

She turned around, clenching her eyes shut, not wanting to see him and perhaps, most of all not wanting him to see _her_. Suddenly, Sango felt very foolish. She took pride in always being strong, and always, always being in control. The tears wouldn't stop and she felt unnaturally tired. If she could, if she didn't have the blood of a proud youkai exterminator running through her veins than she would've already given up and gladly collapsed on the crimson earth and waited for the end. But she couldn't.

Sango curled her hands into fists. The image of deep blue eyes and sun kissed skin flashed across her mind.

"_So, you've died too," he breathed amusedly. "I suppose we're more alike than you thought, huh taijiya?" _

And Sango ran.

She bolted before he could say another word and by the time he had thought to call out to her she was already too far ahead for the monk's voice to reach her. For a moment, a pink and white phantom-trail lingered in the air, marking the path she had taken. Then, that faded as well.

Sango was _gone_.

Miroku merely stood there, cocooned in the embrace of the pretty, green forest and skirl of light birdsong. There was an empty feeling that carved out the inside of his soul and left him hollow. His blue eyes continued to stare straight ahead, as if his mind refused to believe she'd left, dark hair damp and clinging to his forehead and all he could think was...

'Where is she going?'


End file.
